1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of computer systems. More particularly, the invention relates to computer systems where one or more central processing units (CPUs) are connected to one or more memory (RAM) subsystems, or portions thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In a typical computing system, every CPU can access all of the RAM, either directly with Load and Store instructions, or indirectly, such as with a message passing scheme.
When more than one CPU can access for manage the RAM subsystem or a portion thereof, certain accesses to that RAM, specifically allocation and deallocation of RAM for use by the Operating System or some application, must be synchronized to ensure mutually exclusive access to those data structures tracking memory allocation and deallocation by no more than one CPU at a time.
This technology, in turn, generates contention for those data structures by multiple CPUs and thereby reduces overall system performance. What is required is a solution that increases system performance by reducing contention for those data structures by multiple CPUs.
Heretofore, the requirements of reducing contention for those data structures by multiple CPUs and increasing system performance referred to above have not been fully met. What is needed is a solution that addresses these requirements.
There is a need for the following embodiments. Of course, the invention is not limited to these embodiments.
According to a first aspect of the invention, a method comprises: partitioning a block of memory into a plurality of shared memory segments; and providing a processor with accessibility to each of the plurality of shared memory segments. According to a second aspect of the invention, an apparatus comprises: a computer system; a block of memory including a plurality of shared memory segments; and a processor.
These, and other, embodiments of the invention will be better appreciated and understood when considered in conjunction with the following description and the accompanying drawings. It should be understood, however, that the following description, while indicating various embodiments of the invention and numerous specific details thereof, is given by way of illustration and not of limitation. Many substitutions, modifications, additions and/or rearrangements may be made within the scope of the invention without departing from the spirit thereof, and the invention includes all such substitutions, modifications, additions and/or rearrangements.